


You are my answer

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Dancing with Cas, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Dancing, Sneaky Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Imagine dancing with Castiel, while being secretly in love with him.





	You are my answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'd hugely appreciate if you read my latest poem "hypocrite". It's hugely personal and I shared it with you all with great faith because I love this fandom and the AO3 community.  
> Thanks a lot 😊

Castiel was sitting on the couch in your living room, reading a book you've seen before.

"What's the word Cas?" You ask him while walking up to where he was sitting.

Without looking up from the book, he answered very seriously, "it's an abbreviated version of my name."

You stop dead in your tracks and a soft giggle threatens to break out from you. Somehow controlling it, you sit beside him.

"Whatcha readin'?" You playfully ask.

Castiel's eyebrows were squinted in classic Case style, "How to slow dance."

This time your efforts to control your giggles got the best of you.

He looked up at you, clearly frustrated, and waited for you to stop laughing, so he could ask you a question.

"What is "swaying"? I've read the definition and description but it's practical usage is unclear. " Cas says.

Still a hint of a smile on the corner of your mouth, you say, "I could show you a video. But tell me, why the sudden interest in dancing? "

Castiel shrugged, " Dean says it helps."

You roll your eyes, "with what?"

He seriously said, " to win the game of a dance off."

You laugh again and this time, Cas tilted his head and smiled at you. You raised a brow at him as if to ask, what's _so funny?_

He simply says, "Your laugh makes me smile."

Feeling your cheeks reddening without any warning, you quickly start speaking.

"I haven't danced a lot, but I practised for prom. I can explain swaying." You blurt.

Cas smiled, "I had an idea. You could  _show_ me."

You frown, "Swaying can't be done solo."

Now Cas stood up, clearly pleased with your sentence, and extended his hand, "Then, may I have this dance Y/N?" 

* * *

 

Castiel, an angel of the Lord whom you've secretly been in love with for quite some time, who was oblivious to human feelings and romantic notions of any kind, God's soldier, why-does-the-pizzaman-keep-slapping-her-rear Castiel; just flat out  _asked you to dance!_

"Only if you'd be comfortable with me of course." He added, his doubt getting the better of him as he unconsciously starts to take away his extended hand.

Not wanting to lose the opportunity or upset him, you grinned and quickly took his hand, "You definitely may."

He smiles and suddenly pulls you into him, slowly but firmly, it wasn't a very bold gesture for anyone, except this was Castiel.

Your breath hitched.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and Cas snakes his hands around your waist. Your faces were breaths apart and the proximity was making you blush deeper than a beetroot. L

the lights were dim. However the pure sensation of Cas's body around yours, breathing the same air as him, smelling his beautiful angelic cologne, looking into his piercing and heart achingly gorgeous ocean blue eyes; was too much for you right about now.

Castiel looked into your eyes. "So, would you do me the honours of swaying now?"

You but your lips and tried to form words as you realized that he was very much interested in learning the dance and completely unaffected by your touch. You couldn't help but feel a sting in your lovestruck stupid heart.

"There's no music Cas." You pouted.

Cas sweetly smiled and snapped his fingers, "At your command my lady." And there was music.

It was a slow but catchy tango tune.

You were really feeling it by then, so you thought 'screw it's and started to sway your hips.

Maybe it was just the light but after a while, you noticed Cas's eyes were a darker shade of blue and his pupils were a little blown.

"Cas?" You mused.

"Mm-hmm", came his sexy gruff voice. It did things to your skin.

You looked at him seriously to understand his reaction.

His head was hanging a little low, threatening to touch your neck. The hot breath from his lips could almost make your hair stand up on your arms.

Sensing the sudden change of rhythm, he looked at you too now.

"What is it? Do you want to stop?' Cas asked, his eyes softening.

You bit your lips again, "Erm, no. Unless you want to....."

He cuts in, "I don't." His voice was gruff with...  _desire?_

Were you right in thinking that? Was is that only wishful?

* * *

 

 _"_ Why do I sense frustration from you?" Cas asked worriedly, his features doubtful.

"I'm enjoying this way too much. " You ventured.

Cas smiled a little and playfully titled his head, " As am I. That's not an answer though."

"I'm not frustrated, per se. Just wanting to understand something." You avoided straight answers. 

He asked, "and? Did you find an answer?" At the same time, one of his hands went to the small of your back, circling a pattern in a slow pace.

Another hand stroked the back of your long hair, all the while swaying his hips with your rhythm.

Suddenly, his hand dropped to your palm and he gracefully twirled you. You ended up really closely flushed to his body now.

You both panted a bit.

He gingerly raised his hand to touch your pace, but going slow in case you didn't want him to.

When you averted your eyes from him and blushed, he caressed your cheek softly. The music suddenly stopped.

You look up at him and place your own palm on top of his palm that was on your cheek.

Without having to say a word anymore, you both closed the distance. When your noses were one inch apart, he looked into your eyes one last time, finding only love there, and pressed his lips onto yours.

He smelled so much like honey, his lips were softer than a feather. (Although you never touched his feather and you really wanna).

Your hands slowly go to his waist and chest, his hand finds your waist once more. This was his first kiss with you, so neither of you deepen it.

When he pulled away, you rest your forehead on the crook of his neck, unable to look at him just yet. Your cheeks must be the shade of Scarlet by now.

You felt Cas run both of his hands up and down your arm very softly, and you look up at him.

"Yes. I found the answer." You grin like a stupid fool in love.

Cas smiled back, "and I love you." 


End file.
